iThink I love Freddie
by Silverlily909
Summary: iSaved your life in Carly's POV. Find out what happened in between the scenes. Creddie!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or it's characters (especially the dialogue) but I do own this fanfiction. =)

Chapter 1

I tried to contain my disgust as Sam pulled a large pink bunny suit from behind her back. I suddenly realized that some people in this world are completely insane, and tried to stifle my laughter.

"This is crazy…is it crazy?" I asked her.

Sam just grinned at me.

"Put it on," she said.

I just shook my head, but nothing could convince Sam. I knew that I was not going to be able to shirk out of this mess. When I had finally put on the itchy pink bunny costume I tried to will myself to go downstairs.

"_Well here goes nothing,_" I thought.

As I came down the main stairs I heard Spencer, my goofy but lovable brother, scream and blow into his assassin tube. An orange paintball nearly missed my head. I gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you were Sam," he protested.

"Give me it!" I exclaimed with an outstretched palm.

"But what if Sam..," he started to protest.

"Give me IT!" I ordered and slowly Spencer handed the tube to me.

"Now how am I supposed to defend myself when Sam..," he began to complain, but was abruptly interrupted by Sam's battle cry that could be heard from the top of the stairs. Spencer ran to hide behind the computer desk and I outstretched my arms as if that would protect my older brother.

"Give me your blow tube!" I shouted to her.

She began to protest but I cut her off in hopes that she'd hand the weapon over. When I pried it from her grasp I put the two tubes in the same hand.

"You stand up!" I shouted at Spencer.

"Now I'm putting your little assassin game on hold until we shoot this dare for iCarly are we clear?" I said.

"Well can't we..," they began.

"Are we clear?" I interrupted.

"Fine," they said defeated.

Spencer finally got the nerve to sit on one of the stools of the computer desk.

"What dare?" Spencer asked.

"Someone on iCarly dared Carly to wear a bunny suit out on the street and ask people if she could brush their teeth for a dollar," Sam replied.

Spencer laughed a little and said, "Man your web show's weird!"

I heard the front door open and Freddie came in wearing his equipment so that he could film everything.

"Who's not ready?" he said.

I gave him a weak smile.

"_This is going to be so embarrassing,_" I thought.

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Sam.

"We'll be back in two hours," I yelled to Spencer as we left the apartment.

"Kay," he said but as we were going down the hall I heard him yell and I ran to see what was wrong.

Sam was in a battle position with a mini blow tube in her mouth. A green paint ball was on the fridge door nearly missing Spencer's head. I went over and grabbed the blow tube from her hands.

"Where'd you get a little one?" I asked.

"A good assassin always has a backup," she said.

"Up against the wall."

She went up to the door and put her hands on the wall as if she was being arrested. I kicked her ankles to get them apart.

"Feet apart!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah feet apart!" Spencer exclaimed but he was still locked in the same position he was in a minute ago. It was as if someone would shoot him if he moved.

I began to work my way through Sam's pockets until I reached her right pant leg. Nestled in her yellow converse high tops was another little blow tube I removed it and gave her a quizzical look.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Really?" Spencer said weakly.

I took the two mini blow tubes and threw them onto the couch. Then I grabbed Sam by her wrist and dragged her out of the apartment. I swear that I could see Spencer take his finger to the splatter and bring it to his tongue as if he was tasting it. I rolled my eyes at how silly he can be and as I shut the door I heard him mumble, "She's a clever one."

We worked our way out of the apartment building and across the street. Freddie began to set up the cameras while Sam went into the Groovy Smoothie and returned a few minutes later with a hamburger. The dare went on for a good half an hour before we got bored of it and sat down on the curb.

"Ok so far you've asked 30 people and only 10 gave your a dollar," Freddie said while he was typing some things on his laptop.

"How much longer?" asked Sam.

I looked at my watch and told her the time. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"This is longer than I want it to be," she complained.

"Look there's another guy," Freddie said pointing to a guy waiting at the crosswalk.

"Alright," I said as I stood up and went over to him.

"Um excuse me?" I asked but the man was completely oblivious to the fact that I was talking to him.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" I exclaimed chasing him across the street.

"Carly!" I heard Freddie shout.

I turned to see him putting his equipment down to run after me. My eyes grew wide as I heard a horn and turned to see a taco truck moving out of control straight at me. The last thing I saw was a white light and warm hands grasped to my waist.

When my eyes fluttered open I saw a horrible sight. Freddie was unconscious and under the taco truck! I check my arms for a second and saw that I was completely unscathed.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed as I knelt to his side.

I pulled out my Pear phone and dialed 911. I grabbed his cold hand as I talked with the receiver. Sam rushed to my aid and I told her to get Spencer. She protested but I urged her to go. The taco truck was removed from Freddie and I sat holding his hand until the paramedics came. They lifted him onto the ambulance and I sat next to him still clinging to his hand. They shut the doors and I looked down at his bloody face tears brimming in my eyes. The boy had saved my life, the least I could do was stay by his side.

When we reached the hospital Freddie was rushed off with a group of doctors and a kind nurse led me to the waiting room. A few minutes later Spencer showed up and engulfed me in his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said.

"Yeah, but Freddie's not and it's all my fault," I said crying harder.

Spencer tried to calm me by stroking my head.

"Mrs. Benson is on her way over. Why don't I get you a smoothie," Spencer said and he led me out of the hospital as we saw Mrs. Benson running inside.

_Author's Note: hope you enjoyed please review! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or it's characters (especially the dialogue) but I do own this fanfiction. =)

Chapter 2

It had been two days since the accident and I was still trying to contain myself. It wasn't until I heard the Benson's front door being opened by a bunch of keys and the sound of Freddie's soft moaning that I knew he was home. I hadn't seen him since the accident on the note that Mrs. Benson wouldn't let me near him in fear that I'd cause more damage to her son. I know, it sounds crazy but it's true. Spencer went out to get a bouquet of flowers and I went up to my room to clean up my face, hair and to get dressed. When Spencer returned we went across the hall and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Benson appeared with a look of disgust on her face.

"Agh what do you two want?" she sneered.

"Can we please see Freddie?" I pleaded.

"No," the woman said with her lips pressed firmly in a thin line.

"Yes! Mom let them in," Freddie said from the background. He sounded better that he did in the hall a few moments ago. Then again how was I supposed to know since I hadn't seen him since the accident.

"Fine," she said in distaste as she began to unlock the door.

The code was long and Spencer and I looked at each other in amusement. When she finally hit the last number she looked back at us and said, "Leave your shoes in the hall."

I removed my sneakers and opened the front door. Cautiously I stepped into the Benson household with my arms in front of my face thinking that a disinfectant spray can would pop out of nowhere. The apartment was rather tidy and I made my way through the house until I reached a door labeled: FREDDIE'S ROOM.

I hesitated for a moment and Spencer knocked lightly on the door.

"Hello?" he asked even though we both knew that they were in the room already.

"Hi Mrs. Benson how is he?" I asked casually trying to start a conversation.

She looked at me and snickered._ If looks could kill _popped into my mind.

"Broken…damaged, but I see you look fine isn't that nice?" she said sarcastically.

"Mom?" Freddie protested.

"And I see you brought flowers which will only exasperate Freddie's allergies," she said.

"Mom I'm not allergic to flowers," Freddie said.

"AND YOU WEREN'T ALLERGIC TO MEXICAN FOOD TRUCKS, BUT LOOK AT YOU NOW!" she exclaimed.

"I'll take these flowers and I'll soak them in bleach," she said bitterly.

Freddie's eyebrows furrowed as she left the room.

"She's pretty upset," he stated.

"No," Spencer and I said in unison. A small grin seemed to spread across his face.

"How are you doing?" said Spencer.

"Ok, pretty sore," he said as he adjusted himself in the bed.

"Sore? You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed and it's all my fault," I protested.

"It's not your fault," Freddie began.

"Yeah it is," I interrupted, "if I'd seen that stupid truck coming this never would have happened."

"Stop," Freddie pleaded again.

"Hey look his toes stick out of his cast!" Spencer exclaimed changing the subject.

He knelt by Freddie's elevated leg that was concealed in a red cast that went up past his knee.

"This little piggy went to market," he said as he wiggled the toe, " and this little piggy got hit by a truck."

"SPENCER!" I snapped.

The grown man backed away and stood up again. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Sometimes I felt like I was the older one, but that is why I love my brother and wouldn't trade him for the world. Especially after that Christmas incident.

"So are you in much pain?" asked Spencer.

"I was but the doctor sent over some pills," he replied.

"Took one?" Spencer asked.

"Well sort of. My mom thinks I'll choke on pills so she pounds them with a mallet and puts the pill powder into my fruit sauce," he said.

"Fruit sauce?" Spencer asked.

"My mom thinks I'll choke on fruit so she-" Freddie started.

"It's none of my business," Spencer interrupted," can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure it's right through there," Freddie said pointing in the direction Spencer needed to go.

I smiled at the injured boy and played with his toes. Once Spencer had left the room I got up the nerve to talk.

"You saved my life," I said.

"C'mon," he began.

I knew that I'd get nowhere with this boy if I spent most of the time arguing on who's fault it was that he was bedridden with broken limbs.

"Sam said that truck would've ran right over me," I said referring to our conversation yesterday.

"Maybe," Freddie said smiling.

"Hey you guys in here?" we heard Sam yell from the front hallway.

"Yeah we're in Freddie's room," I replied.

"Did I hear Sam?" asked Spencer as he ran from the bathroom.

"Yeah," I said and looked at him like he was crazy as he took a battle stance.

He yelled out and then blew into the blow tube shooting a paintball into the hall, but it didn't hit the person he hoped it would hit. Mrs. Benson entered the room with a large orange spot on her chest soiling her shirt. In her hands was a rather limp bouquet of flowers.

"Uh I'm sorry," Spencer said softly.

Mrs. Benson, however, didn't look as if she accepted his apology. My eyes widened at the sight of the flowers.

"What happened to the flowers?" I asked weakly.

"I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet," she stated.

My eyebrows raised at this and I turned to see Freddie with the same expression. Sam then enter the room looking perplexed as to what happened. Spencer ran back into the bathroom and I giggled at the scene.

"How's the nub?" she asked me.

"Um I have a name," Freddie stated.

"I know," she snapped.

I just shoved her playfully and smiled.

"He's fine just a little sore," I responded.

"Alright. Now if you don't mind, Momma needs to find some meat," Sam said leaving the bedroom.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom and made a dash for front door. I laughed at my brother and looked back at Freddie. Something had just clicked inside me and I don't know what.

_Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! As always please review and be sure to check out my other fanfiction on Avatar! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or it's characters (especially the dialogue) but I do own this fanfiction. =)

Chapter 3

Rain splattered on the kitchen window as I mixed up some vanilla cupcake mix. Spencer was over at Socko's doing who know's what so I thought that I'd make some cupcakes and visit Freddie. As they were baking in the oven I turned on the TV and watched Girly Cow reruns. It wasn't like I was going to do anything interesting. When they were done I artistically put frosting on them and used edible spray color to make the frosting multicolored. After I was done I stepped back and admired my work.

"_Maybe I do have some of Spencer's artistic talent,_" I thought.

I then decided to go over and visit. Mrs. Benson greeted me at the door with a sneer and all I wanted was to crawl up in a hole. Carefully I removed my shoes and she led me through the house to Freddie's room.

"Where is he?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

The tension between us still hung like an ominous cloud.

"In the shower. His first cleansing since the _accident _you caused," she replied coldly gesturing to the sound of the shower running from his bathroom.

It was high time that I confronted the woman about this situation.

"Mrs. Benson I-" I started but was abruptly interrupted by her hand inches away from my face. It appeared that she did not want to discuss this matter at this time.

"I have to go to the pharmacy to get his meds," she stated.

"Freddie, I'll be back in thirty-six minutes," she called towards the shower before she exited the room.

On her way out she bent over me and whispered in a dangerous hiss "It should have been yooouuu…" causing my eyes to grow wide and my heart to thump in my chest.

You would normally suspect such absurd behavior from Mrs. Benson, but we normally got along despite my rejections to Freddie. In this situation, however, I understood why she was treating me in this manner. It was because of her son's condition. Making sure that Mrs. Benson had left I let out a sigh of relief and placed the tray of cupcakes on a nearby tab. I began to explore the room playing with the techie gadgets of my geeky best friend. I fiddled with one of his game remotes and began to study the pictures and action figures on his dresser. Freddie is quite fond of space marines and soldiers as well as the weird structures from Galaxy Wars. I especially like the picture Spencer had taken a few months ago of the three of us in the iCarly studio. I also giggled to myself as I took notice of his white jewelry box and labelled drawers.

My smile faded when I heard a splash of water and Freddie grunt in response.

"Freddie!" I exclaimed rushing towards the bathroom door.

"Mom?" Freddie called out in response.

"No, it's Carly. Your mom left. What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I fell."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that I can get up."

"Alright, I'll come get you," I said moving forward to enter the bathroom.

"NO! Don't come in here!" he said alarmed.

"Why not?" I asked moving back into the room.

"Cause….I'm in the shower," he protested with his voice moving to a higher tone.

I tried to think fast as I heard another groan escape from the bathroom.

"Well, you just can't lie on the shower floor for thirty-six minutes," I said weakly.

In the state of panic I frantically looked around the room and yelled, "Just a sec!"

I quickly ran back to his dresser and grabbed the scuba goggles, but in the state of panic completely ignored the fact that the drawers were labelled and opened the one closer to me. I pulled out a pair of his antibacterial briefs and shrieked as I dropped them back into the drawer and gingerly closed it. I then opened another and pulled out a pair of socks and shoved them into the goggles.

"Hang on!" I called as I put the goggles on my face and blindly walked into the bathroom.

Thankfully, Freddie hadn't gotten a head concussion, but I stubbed a few toes as i made my way blindly over to him.

"Where are you?" I asked waving my arms in front of me.

"Down here. Can you turn off the shower?" he asked.

"Yeah, here," I said as I searched for the shower knob dousing my left arm in the process.

I grabbed his good arm and pulled him up. "Ow easy."

"Just move slowly."

"Ok, let me get my robe," he gasped.

Freddie used his good arm to pull the garment off the hook while using me as support. I felt his weight on me as he slung his good arm into the arm hole of the robe. I switched sides and helped guide his bandaged arm into the other.

"Put your arm through here," I instructed.

After he slung his arm around my shoulders and we made our way out of the bathroom.

"Are we walking the right way?" I asked for I was still blindfolded.

"Just keep going," he reassured.

Freddie grunted in pain as we stepped down the room's curb. "Does it hurt?"

"Well, it doesn't feel good!" he exclaimed weakly.

"Where's your bed?" I asked.

"It's right here," he said and began to lower himself, "I'll sit first."

"Get under the covers."

I heard the mattress groan and creak as he frantically moved the covers.

"Yeah, I'm doing it," he said with displeasure.

"You got it?"

"Yeah, you can take off the goggles," he reassured her.

I pulled the goggles from my head and tossed them lightly onto the bed.

"Well that was scary..," I said as I looked at my left sleeve, "…and wet."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," he said as he pulled the plastic coverings off his casts.

I looked down at him and felt my heart sink. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need my help."

Freddie tried to keep the mood as light as possible. "Would you stop with that?"

I began to walk closer to him my heart beating louder.

"You know, everyone at school is saying you're a hero."

He shrugged and said, "I don't feel like a hero."

"Well," I said as I sat on his bed, "you are one, to me."

My heart began to beat faster as I stared deep into his brown eyes. At that moment I discovered that I had different feelings for Freddie. Not just any feelings, I love Freddie. I let my body lead me as my forearm lightly rested on his chest and my hand rested on the pillow next to his head. His eyes widened as my face became closer to his. When our foreheads were touching I pondered for a moment to get the sensation of Freddie's warm breath on my face and then my lips found his.

The kiss was long and passionate and I didn't even hear Mrs. Benson come through the front door. So she sort of surprised us when she walked through the bedroom door.

"Freddie I got you some AHHH!" she exclaimed.

I whirled around and both of us started to scream.

"WHAT THE YACK?" she shouted.

Her face turned from shock to anger in the matter of minutes.

"Nothing," I started.

"Mom I wasn't," Freddie started.

"Nothing I was taking his temperature," I said as I stuck my finger in his mouth and pretended to look at a watch.

I watched as Mrs. Benson put the pill and juice on Freddie's dresser and grab the pair of antibacterial briefs I had dropped before.

"See," I said as I released my finger from his mouth, "98.6 healthy as a duck. Bye!"

I began to flee from the room when she began to smack me with his underwear.

"Carly don't leave!" he pleaded.

"She's beating me with your underwear!" I shouted.

I ran down the hall and through the living room I didn't turn back until I reached the front door. I opened the door and shut it. I sighed in relief I slide down the door. Sam startled me as she jumped out from behind the potted plant in the hallway. She was wearing some sort of camouflage.

"Hey Carls!" she exclaimed and it made me jump.

"You scared me," I said as I put my hand over my heart.

"Yeah I saw that."

"What were you doing behead that bush?" I asked gesturing towards the potted plant.

"Lying in wait to get the drop on Spencer when he comes home."

I just smiled and nodded weakly.

"Man, you look even whiter than usual," she stated.

My hands flew to my face and my stomach dropped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I pulled the house key out of my pocket.

"Freddie ok?" she asked.

"Yes. What are you, the girl of many questions?" I asked weakly.

"Uh what just happened in there?"

"I KISSED FREDDIE!"

Sam's face was completely expressionless when I shut the door in her face. I just sat on the couch and tried to contain my feelings until Spencer came home.

_Author's note: thanks for the support. Also I'd like to make a shout out to my one reviewer. I'm glad you like it so far! As always please review! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: To my fellow readers or readers who just joined my fan club... (just kidding! =P) I'm super duper extra sorry that I have not updated in a while. High school has really dropped the bomb on me! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my two reviewers. You rock guys! it is with great pleasure that I present you with chapter 4! =)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or it's characters (especially the dialogue) but I do own this fanfiction. =)

Chapter 4

When Spencer walked in later that day to see me slumped down on the couch.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey, did Sam get you when you came home?"

"Wait what?"

"Never mind."

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You're hiding something."

"No, what made you think that?"

"Did you visit Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"And.."

"Well I sort of, kind of, kissed him."

"Ooh."

"Stop," I said as I turned a bright shade of crimson.

"What I knew it was only a matter of time…"

"A matter of time before what?"

"Oh my little sister fell in love with Fredwardo across the hall."

I stared at my brother like he was an alien from another planet. I mean was he serious? It's not like he can tell the future before it happened. Spencer gave up and went into the kitchen to get a Mocha Cola. I seized that particular opportunity to flee to my bedroom.

Immediately entering I plopped down on my soft purple bed and opened my laptop. I began to examine the recent changes that Freddie had made to the iCarly website when a message box popped up. It was from Freddie.

F: hey

C: hey wats up?

F: nm…bored out of my mind

C: mom again? :(

F: yea she's still 'disinfecting' my room = /

C: wow 15 min. a new record :P

F: haha go figure

C: hey can I ask you something?

F: sure spill

C: when we kissed before

F: =D

C: ….

F: did you mean it?

C: the kiss?

F: yea

C: … yea I did

F: =)

C: you saved my life, and

F: aand?

C: and I think that I'm starting to like you

F: like or the good like

…..

F: Carls? =(

C: the good like

I could swear that I heard that boy let a joyful whoop from down a floor and across the hall. I smiled to myself as I considered what this could lead up to, but I knew that I loved Freddie and that was all that mattered.

_Author's note: Brief, but hey at least I was able to squeeze it in! =P Thank you to my two wonderful reviewers! (again) It really means a lot! =) Don't worry there are more chapters to come so please stay! =) As always please read and review and until next time. =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Thank you so much for the awesome reviewers! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while, my school has been giving me a boatload of homework. Gotta love high school! Anyway here is chapter 5 and please review! It keeps me typing! :)_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own iCarly or it's characters (especially the dialogue) but I do own this fanfiction. =)

Chapter 5

I stared out our apartment window absentmindedly staring down at the slick street below our apartment building. I was not trying to entertain myself, let alone depress myself. No, I just needed some time to sort through my thoughts. They were utterly confusing me, and befuddled me as they screamed loud statements causing me to look like an idiot as I would put my hands over my ears to stifle the loud noises occurring in my head. Well what did they know? This was only because of the the altercation I had with Sam the other night when I told her that Freddie and I were dating. It seemed utterly repulsive and child like of her to start throwing random disses at me like I was her twin sister Melanie. I for one think that Sam might be jealous because I got a boyfriend before her _again_. It had started the night I had kissed Freddie…..

_"Hey Carls!" she exclaimed and it made me jump._

_"You scared me," I said as I put my hand over my heart._

_"Yeah I saw that."_

_"What were you doing behind that bush?" I asked gesturing towards the potted plant._

_"Lying in wait to get the drop on Spencer when he comes home."_

_I just smiled and nodded weakly._

_"Man, you look even whiter than usual," she stated._

_My hands flew to my face and my stomach dropped._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as I pulled the house key out of my pocket._

_"Freddie ok?" she asked._

_"Yes. What are you, the girl of many questions?" I asked weakly._

_"Uh what just happened in there?"_

_"I KISSED FREDDIE!"_

_Sam's face was completely expressionless when I shut the door in her face. I just sat on the couch and tried to contain my feelings until Spencer came home._

_A few hours after I had fled to my room, Sam was pounding on my apartment door._

_"Carls? Are you in here?" she yelled through the thick wooden door._

_Sighing I slipped on my favorite slippers and headed over to open the door before she broke our lock for the 50th time. She seemed to plummet into the room as if she was shoving on the door in hopes it would break like in one of those James Bond movies. She landed on the apartment floor with a thump and a grunt._

_"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly._

_Sam seemed to pop up from her position unscathed._

_"Healthy as a horse," she said, but then began to eye me suspiciously. _

_"What?" I said nervously._

_"So," she said in a low menacing whisper, "you kissed the nub?"_

_I watched her carefully as she casually walked over to our fridge to retrieve a piece of meat. I was wringing my hands nervously as I watched her._

_"Y-yeah so?"_

_"So? How many times do I have to explain this to you?"_

_I was perplexed by her statement. What did she mean?_

_"W-what are y-you talking about?" I stammered._

_"Carls," she said coming over to put a rough hand on my shoulder, "we've been friends for too long for you not to know how the system works."_

_"What system?" I asked cautiously._

_Sam had let out an exasperated sigh and I sensed a climax coming._

_"We, you, me and the nub, have a natural order and cycle. On a day to day basis I make fun of the nub, you defend him while he repulsively swoons over you, and you treat me like your sister and tell me everything. Lately you have broken that cycle."_

_"Where are you going with this?" I asked my eyes narrowing._

_Sam turned her back to me now her arms crossed over her chest._

_"You kept your biggest step ever from me!"_

_"Sam you are going to have to be more specific with me!"_

_"You are dating Freddie and you did not even tell me!" _

_She was yelling at me now. I was getting furious with her._

_"What is your problem?"_

_"No what is __**your **__problem!"_

_Her small hands were curled into fists now, and her blonde eyebrows were furrowed in frustration._

_"Do you have something against me dating Freddie?"_

_"As a matter of fact yes. Out of the blue you just have feelings for the nub? What the heck Carls! It's like you are on again off again, and like I barely know who you are anymore!"_

_"Sam be rational about this situation for a second, my feelings for Freddie are just starting to come out."_

_"Oh so you have been feeling this way for a while now. I get it , it was too much for your best friend to handle."_

_"No Sam I-"_

_"I also guess that you have other things you do not want to tell me is that correct?"_

_Tears were beginning to roll down my face in buckets._

_"No I-"_

_"Oh and-"_

_"SAM!"_

_She was startled by my sudden outburst._

_"I do not understand what is your problem!"_

_"My problem is that you did not even expose me to your growing feelings for Freddie."_

_"You know what Sam? I think that you are just jealous that I have a boyfriend right now and you do not. And you know what else I think? If you were really my best friend you would be happy for me and Freddie considering what I have gone through the past year!"_

_Sam had frozen on the spot and her facial expression changed._

_"Fine," she said coldly, "I'm okay with it, but you need to be more open with me. That or I can't be your best friend anymore."_

_Before I could say anything she was gone leaving me in a sobbing heap._

Spencer had found me and said encouraging words, but I just could not forget Sam's words. Now here I am staring out the window trying to settle my thoughts. Spencer keeps looking at me worried, but I reassure him that I am ok. I have to be ok for Freddie because it kills him to see me hurting, and he has gone through enough pain already.

_Author's note: hope you liked it! Please please please review!_


End file.
